


Fluffy Like a Werewolf's Fur

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Fluffy Like a Werewolf's Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



The sun had set, and the full moon had risen high into the sky. It was one of the most dangerous nights for hunters. The weres would all be at the height of madness. Witches would be at their most powerful. Vampires would be wide awake and thirsty for blood.

Oliver Queen moved through this most dangerous of times, armed with his bow and a knife. He stalked through an abandoned building. So far, he had only encountered a homeless man. Oliver had given him money to go somewhere else for the night. He didn’t want the man to get hurt in this hunt.

He had already searched the two bottom floors. There were claw marks, urine from a male were, but he hadn’t found the were itself.

When he heard the crash to his right, Oliver had just enough time to turn as a werewolf with golden blonde fur and bright blue-green eyes jumped at him. He dropped his bow as he fell to the ground, his training keeping his head from hitting the ground. The werewolf lowered its head and started licking his face.

“Kara!” Oliver cried out as he reached up to grab handfuls of fur, but didn’t actually push her away.

Kara made a small woofing as she kept licking him.

“This is sickeningly cute,” Laurel said from her perch in the window. Her dark black leather helped her blend into everything around her.

Oliver finally pushed Kara off of himself and sat up. It was hard to be mad at Kara, but the glare for Laurel came easier. Kara sat down but her tail was still wagging. She could be mistaken for a domestic dog.

“What are the two of you doing here? I was in the middle of a hunt!”

“We know. We’ve been watching you, but you’re wasting your time,” Laurel said.

“And why is that?” Oliver demanded, grabbing his bow and standing up.

“We’ve already taken care of it. The were was just a child. They didn’t know any better. We’ve taken them to a good home.”

Kara barked.

“You could have told me!” Olive said.

“And miss you running around in tight, green leather?”

Kara got up, trotted over to Laurel and started to press paw at her.

Laurel rolled her eyes. “I’m getting to it, you stupid dog.”

Kara just rolled over and showed her belly, making little playful noises and letting her tongue hang out.

Laurel tossed an insulated lunch bag over to Oliver. Oliver effortlessly caught the bag. He moved over to a long-abandoned desk. Setting it down, he unzipped it to find sandwiches, an apple, a bottle of water, and all of the empty space was filled with miniature, individually wrapped dark chocolates.

Oliver gave them both one of his rare smiles. “Thank you. I was just going to grab Big Belly Burger.”

Kara suddenly righted herself and yipped, looking back and forth between the two of them. She bounced back and forth on her paws.

“You already ate.”

Kara whimpered.

Oliver paused. “You two didn’t kill someone, did you?”

“It was a badguy,” Laurel said, rolling her eyes. Oliver knew how much Laurel enjoyed killing and she had toned it down to just those who _deserved_ it in her words. He’d tried to get her to go vegetarian and not kill the people she drained, but that conversation never ended well.

Kara gave a yip of agreement.

“I trust Kara’s judgement.”

Laurel just rolled her eyes again, but she didn’t say anything.

Kara gave a bark and crouched down.

“You’re right, we do need to get going,” Laurel said.

“How do you understand her?” Oliver asked. He had studied the languages of different species but as far as he knew, werewolves had no special way of communicating when fully transformed that regular wolves didn’t possess.

“Practice.”

Oliver walked over to Laurel and took her black gloved hand. She looked at him for a moment before he moved in and kissed her. He could still taste the faintest hints of blood on her lips. He let her go and knelt down for Kara who moved in and licked his face. It was her way of kissing when in fully wolf form.

“I’ll be back home tonight.”

“You better,” Laurel said, before going back out the window that he had originally seen her in front of. Kara ran out the door, knocking things over with her wagging tail.

Oliver went back to the desk and started to efficiently eat the food that they had brought him. The tastes ratio of meat, cheese, vegetables, and spread were off. Oliver smiled. Neither of them could taste food the way a human could, so they sometimes had trouble getting the taste right. He ate everything as he fondly thought of Kara and Laurel, the werewolf and the vampire that he had fallen in love with despite his best intentions. 

Once he finished eating he met up with Diggle to see how his hunt had gone. They traded notes. After they went to check in with Felicity, a fae who was also a well-connected information broker. The night went fast and Oliver kept busy.

By the time he descended the steps into his underground home it was almost sunrise.

“Welcome home!” Kara said from where she sat on the couch, eating a Big Belly Burger. There was a fresh bite on her neck. A half-asleep Laurel was leaning against her with blood on her lips.

“You got Big Belly Burger,” Oliver said with a smile. When Kara really wanted to get something to eat she was very good at getting it out of the two of them.

“I did!” Kara grinned.

“Just give me a few minutes.”

Oliver left his weapons by the door, took off his top, then his heavy boots. We he had only his pants on he moved to the couch and dropped on the other side of Laurel. He reached out and wrapped his arms around the two.

He might be human but because of his work he was just as nocturnal as them. As he started to drift off he felt happy and content.


End file.
